<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm woolen blankets by softlikethesunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795659">warm woolen blankets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset'>softlikethesunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I cried a little writing this, and i'm still recovering from page 250, so i'm just a big mess of feelings atm, that blanket scene always makes me feel things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which thomas learns that even with the swipe, there's some things a person can't forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm woolen blankets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just reread/watched death cure and i'm still so sad about newt... but i couldn't help thinking about sonya.</p>
<p>so i wrote something about it.</p>
<p>and now i'm sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*disclaimer*- i do not own the maze runner series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tears come in waves. They blur Thomas’s vision, making the hill before him a splotch of green, but he presses on,  one foot in front of the other, stumbling to the top.</p>
<p> When he gets to the top, he sighs in relief, grateful for the peace and quiet. Until he notices the shadow of another huddled next to a patch of wildflowers. They’re sobbing too, rocking themselves back and forth, shoving their face into their knees.</p>
<p>It’s Sonya. </p>
<p>“Sonya?” Thomas whispers, reaching for her shoulder.</p>
<p>She flinches, but looks up and rubs her eyes. “T-Thomas. Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” He sits next to her. “Is everything okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Just thinking.”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>She wipes her eyes again. “I remembered something.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Thomas finds himself unconsciously leaning forward. “Wha-”</p>
<p>“Newt. I remember him. My brother.”</p>
<p>“Your brother?”</p>
<p>“Mhm. I remember the day WICKED took us. We were hiding in the basement with our parents. It was snowing. But there was a noise upstairs. My dad went to check. And I was so scared, but Newt wasn’t. At least, I don’t think he was. He held my hand and told me everything was going to be okay, and I believed him. I thought we would be safe. Then the soldiers came. They had come for me, and just me. But Newt wouldn’t let them. He jumped at the people holding me.”</p>
<p>Thomas wasn’t surprised. Just like when Thomas ran into the Maze- Newt yelling for him to stop, to come back, because the Maze was too dangerous. Of course he would try to save Sonya.</p>
<p>“One of the women smacked him. A child. Because he wanted to save his sister. I don’t remember much after that- a flurry of gunshots, my parents falling to the ground. They took him too, though. They never let me see him after that. We grew up away from each other. They stole my memories, they stole my childhood, and they stole my brother. He was all the family I had, and I hardly even remember him.”</p>
<p>The tears had come back now, and Thomas’s shoulders trembled. “I’m so sorry.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Sonya smiled weakly. “Don’t worry about it. I only wish I had more to remember him by.”</p>
<p>“I could tell you about him.” Thomas offered. “If you like.”</p>
<p>Sonya picked a wildflower and twirled it between her fingers. “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>The sun is setting now, and warm, golden light washes over the hill, making Sonya’s hazel eyes shine. They look just like Newt’s, warm, welcoming, comforting.</p>
<p>So Thomas tells Sonya. He tells her how Newt was one of the few people he actually liked in the Glade, how he was the glue, how calm he was in the face of danger. </p>
<p>He told her about the time he woke up in the Deadheads with blankets draped over him after Newt found him during the night.</p>
<p>Something flickered in Sonya's eyes. “Our mother used to do that. She believed that even with the sun flares, we had to be warm while we slept. I guess, even with the Swipe, there are some things a person can’t forget.” </p>
<p>Smiling, Sonya stands up, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. “He’d be proud of you, Thomas. I may not have gotten much time with him, but you, Minho and the rest of the Gladers meant a lot to him. So thank you for being there for my brother. When I couldn’t.” </p>
<p>Thomas nods. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Sonya walks down the hill, and Thomas is left alone. He curls up against a tree, his mind wavering between sleep and awake, and eventually drifts off.</p>
<p>In the morning, he’s shaken awake by Minho. </p>
<p>“Morning, shank.”</p>
<p>Thomas sits up and shields his eyes from the blinding sun. “W-What?”</p>
<p>“You slept the whole night up here. C’mon, Fry’s making breakfast.”</p>
<p>Thomas stands, and something falls off his lap. He bends to pick it up, and is immediately reminded of another time he fell asleep in the woods, all alone and exhausted.</p>
<p>Someone had laid warm, woolen blankets over him as he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>